In general, an analyzer injects a cleaning solution and an eluate necessary for injection and separation of samples into a glass column through a separatory funnel in order according to a separation procedure using ion exchange resin. At this time, the analyzer has to exchange a sample solution, a cleaning solution and an eluate manually in all steps, and controls an injection speed of each solution using a cock of the separatory funnel or freely drops each solution. However, such separation method has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to reproduce the separation due to a difference in analyzers' experienced skills, the uneven injection speed of solutions, and so on. The injection speed is gradually decreased as time goes by since the injection speed is determined by potential energy of the solutions contained in the separatory funnel, and the samples may not be injected since resin may stop an entrance of the funnel according to composition of the samples. Furthermore, foreign matters may be introduced into the solutions during the separation process since all separation steps are exposed to the outside, and there is a danger in that the analyzer may be injured by harmful gases emitted from an eluent and eluate used during the separation process.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0015449 discloses a system for automatically separating radionuclides. However, the system has a disadvantage in that it takes much time to treat multiple samples and the samples used for separation must be exchanged every time since the analyzer has to inject the samples one by one in order. Even though resin for separation is continuously usable so that there is no need to exchange resin each time the samples are exchanged, resin must be exchanged in the case where there is a severe difference in density of analyzed radionuclides between the samples, and residual effects of the previous sample must be considered even in the case where there is no difference in density. For an example, Thermoelectron Company now puts an integrated liquid handling system (PerpLab®) on the market as an automated liquid injection system. The integrated liquid handling system includes a tubing pump, a pinch valve and a two-way 6-port valve. However, the system cannot continuously treat multiple samples, supply all solutions necessary for separation through the valve since a solution flow channel is limited, and control a solution conveying speed during the automatic separation. Moreover, the prior art system has another disadvantage in that it cannot realize a complete automation of the entire chemical separation process and automation of multiple samples since it cannot use an OS program alone without additional auxiliary equipments.
Furthermore, for another example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0262106 discloses an automated radionuclides-gathering system for extracting radioactive waste resin and waste filters in an atomic power plant. The automated radionuclides-gathering system includes: an ion column and a filter holder connected with each other in parallel in order to gather the radioactive corrosion products; an in-line radioactivity analyzing part mounted in the ion column after drilling the ion column to the thickness as deep as a shielding effect of the ion column is ignored; and a solenoid valve linked to the in-line radioactivity analyzing part for extracting the samples at a wanted radiation dosage setting value.
Additionally, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0019932 discloses a method for treating various compounds existing in supercritical water, in which a treatment method of low-level radioactive wastes includes the steps of: converting a high-molecular compound into gas by using Ruthenium Oxides in supercritical water as a catalyst, and at the same time, converting radioactive metal adhered on the high-molecular compound into insoluble oxide; and vitrifying and wasting the radioactive metal converted into insoluble oxide.
However, the prior arts cannot solve the above problems.